Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{r}{2} \\ {4} \\ {4}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{r}{-1} \\ {2} \\ {-1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{2}+{-1} \\ {4}+{2} \\ {4}+{-1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{1} \\ {6} \\ {3}\end{array}\right]}$